<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Bed by My_Furnace_Has_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623679">Breakfast in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings'>My_Furnace_Has_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fluffy one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy brings sleepy Annabeth breakfast in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth lay in her bed. The blankets provided a layer of warmth that she never wanted to leave. Peeking her head above the covers Annabeth read her alarm clock, it read 7.55AM. Annabeth smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled down in her blankets once more, she didn’t have to get up early for anything today. She was free of chores, of work and monsters. The world outside didn’t matter and as far as Annabeth was concerned it didn’t exist right now.</p>
<p>There were the quiet footsteps and soft voices below Annabeth’s room, but she didn’t really care. She simply ignored them and let herself fall back asleep. The voices grew quiet and Annabeth was just dozing off when she heard her dad call from downstairs.</p>
<p>“Annabeth!” It was a questionable tone, as if he were testing whether his daughter was awake yet. He knew she could sleep in today, why was he waking her up?</p>
<p>Annabeth grumbled and pulled the blankets closer and ignored her father.</p>
<p>“Annabeth!” Her father called out again this time knowing she’d be in some form of awake state.</p>
<p>There were footsteps creaking up the wooden staircase and Annabeth threw the blankets back and shouted back. “Dad, it’s only 8.00AM, go away!” She tugged the blankets over her head and buried herself inside them and continued to ignore the knocks on her door. She hears her door opening with a quiet squeak that lasts for several seconds. She wished her dad would just open the door instead of do it in stages. Annabeth tossed the blankets back once more with a scowl on her face, ready to be angry for being woken up for no reason but the words get lost as she sees Percy Jackson standing in the doorway with a smirk trying to come through but there was too much fear in his eyes for it to come through.</p>
<p>“Oh, Percy.” Annabeth said and she turned to face him properly, her blankets of warmth falling off her body and she pulled them back over her. She noticed Percy was holding a bag and he looked away. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Your dad let me in. I thought you’d be up already.” He held up the bag he’d brought for Annabeth to examine. “I brought you breakfast.” His cheeks turned pink. </p>
<p>Annabeth nodded and sat up properly and inclined her head to the door and Percy seemed to jump and glance nervously at the door but he turned and closed it carefully as if he were afraid to damage the wood and it made Annabeth smile but it faded as she frowned at the bulge in his back pocket on the right. But before she could ask what it was, Percy turned back around and held out the bag again and Annabeth nodded and patted the side of her bed. Percy made his way over and sat down cautiously.</p>
<p>Annabeth pulled her blankets closer around herself and watched Percy look at her and a smirk formed on his lips as he looked at the top of her head and Annabeth tried to look up to see it but felt stupid for trying because there was no way she could've seen it.</p>
<p>"Nice hair.” Percy looked back at her eyes.</p>
<p>Annabeth smirked back. “Shut up.” She took the bag from him and looked inside to see what was in there. </p>
<p>Percy shifted so he could pull something out of his back pocket, and it was a snap lock bag with four blue cookies in it. He opened the bag, picked a cookie and started to munch on it. </p>
<p>So that’s what it was. Annabeth thought as she dug inside the bag realising how hungry she was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>